se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Yasuhiro Nakasone/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Deng Xiaoping - Yasuhiro Nakasone.jpg| The Chinese Leader Deng Xiaoping met with visiting Japanese Prime Minister Yasuhiro Nakasone on March 25, 1984. china.org.cn Hu Jintao - Yasuhiro Nakasone.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) meets with former Japanese Prime Minister Yasuhiro Nakasone at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing, capital of China, April 29, 2008. (Xinhua Photo) Japón * Ver Hirohito - Sin imagen.jpg| Yasuhiro Nakasone, elegido primer ministro por el Parlamento de Japón. El nuevo jefe del Gobierno nipón, que será investido de sus poderes de modo solemne en una ceremonia ante el emperador de Japón, Hiro Hito. Tokio 27 NOV 1982. El País Akihito - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Yasuhiro Nakasone (L), flanked by Crown Prince Akihito (C) and Princess Michiko, delivers a congratulatory address on November 28, 1986 in Tokyo at a ceremony marking the 30th anniversary of Japan's admission to the United Nations. / AFP PHOTO / Ryosuke KAGIWADA. Getty Kakuei Tanaka - Sin imagen.jpg| Japan's Prime Minister Kakuei Tanaka completed a reshuffle of his cabinet members 11/11. Ministers on front row from left are: Tadashi Kuraishi (Agriculture-Forestry), Yasuhiro Nakasone (Int'l Trade and Industry), Premier Tanaka, Masayoshi Ohira, (Finance) and Hajime Fukuda (Home Affairs). Foreign Minister Toshio Kimura (4th row at left), also remained at his post. New Defense Minister Sosuke Uno is seen 3rd row, 2nd from left. Getty Takeo Miki - Sin imagen.jpg| Tokyo, Japan. New Prime Minister Kakuei Tanaka formed his new cabinet 7/7. The attestation ceremony took place at the Imperial Palace attended by Emperor Hirohito. Front Row LtoR: Osanori Koyama; Takeo Miki; Kakuei Tanaka; Yasuhiro Nakasone; Takeo Kimura; Masayoshi Ohira. Koshiro Ueki is just in behind Tanaka (face partly hidden) and Keikichi Masuhara is in the third row second from left. The rest are unidentified. Getty Masayoshi Ōhira - Sin imagen.jpg| Tokyo, Japan. New Prime Minister Kakuei Tanaka formed his new cabinet 7/7. The attestation ceremony took place at the Imperial Palace attended by Emperor Hirohito. Front Row LtoR: Osanori Koyama; Takeo Miki; Kakuei Tanaka; Yasuhiro Nakasone; Takeo Kimura; Masayoshi Ohira. Koshiro Ueki is just in behind Tanaka (face partly hidden) and Keikichi Masuhara is in the third row second from left. The rest are unidentified. Getty Zenkō Suzuki - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Japanese Prime Ministers Zenko Suzuki (L) and Yasuhiro Nakasone (R) greet prior to the 'Seiden-no-Gi' of the 'Sokui-no-Rei', Emperor's Enthronement Ceremony at the Imperial Palace on November 12, 1990 in Tokyo, Japan. Getty Noboru Takeshita - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Prime Ministers Yasuhiro Nakasone, Noboru Takeshita and foreign minister Shintaro Abe play golf on July 31, 1990 in Kawaguchiko, Yamanashi, Japan. Getty Sōsuke Uno - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Prime Ministers Yasuhiro Nakasone, Noboru Takeshita and Sosuke Uno react after the no-confidence motion on Prime Minister Kiichi Miyazawa was passed the Lower House on June 18, 1993 in Tokyo, Japan. Getty Toshiki Kaifu - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Toshiki Kaifu (R) and former Prime Minister Yasuhiro Nakasone are seen during their meeting at Kaifu's official residence on November 9, 1990 in Tokyo, Japan. Toshiki Kaifu is two time Prime Minister of Japan, 76th and 77th, while Yasuhiro Nakasone is three times Prime Minister of Japan, 71st, 72nd and 73rd. Kiichi Miyazawa - Yasuhiro Nakasone.jpg| Prime minister Junichiro Koizumi and his predecessors Yasuhiro Nakasone and Kiichi Miyazawa, 2005. Tributes, Inc Yoshirō Mori - Sin imagen.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (C) poses for photographs with Toshiki Kaifu (1st L), Yoshiro Mori (2nd L), Yasuhiro Nakasone (2nd R) and Shinzo Abe (1st R) during a breakfast session with Japanese former prime ministers at a hotel on May 8, 2008 in Tokyo, Japan. Shinzō Abe - Yasuhiro Nakasone.jpg| Shinzo Abe, left, meets with former Prime Minister Yasuhiro Nakasone in October 2012. In December 2016, Abe surpassed Nakasone to become the fourth-longest-serving prime minister in Japan’s postwar history. Photo: KyodoNews Asia del Sur India * Ver Indira Gandhi - Sin imagen.jpg| 1984: Prime Minister Yasuhiro Nakasone and Foreign Minister Shintaro Abe visited India 23 years after the last visit made by a Japanese Prime Minister. PM Nakasone met PM Indira Gandhi and made a speech about the close relationship between Japan and India. minnanominami.com Rajiv Gandhi - Sin imagen.jpg| Rajiv Gandhi inició ayer una visita oficial a Japón, la primera de un jefe de Gobierno de la India en 16 años. Gandhi y el primer ministro japonés, Yasuhiro Nakasone, discutieron sobre la cooperación técnica entre los dos países para los próximos años. Tokio 29 NOV 1985. El País Irán * Ver Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani - Sin imagen.jpg| Iranian parliament speaker, Akbar Hashemi Rafsanjani (R), shakes hands with Japanese Prime Minister Yasuhiro Nakasone during his visit to Japan in July 1985. Rafsanjani, who served as Iranian president for eight years from 1989, died Jan. 8, 2017, aged 82. Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Isaac Shamir - Sin imagen.jpg| Shamir met yesterday with Premier Yasuhiro Nakasone and Foreign Minister Shintaro Abe, and heard from both of them that Tokyo is eager to have closer relations with Israel. September 12, 1985. JTA Fuentes Categoría:Yasuhiro Nakasone